elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Scoundrel's Folly
This is the fifth quest in the Thieves Guild questline. There may be a line on the person or persons who have been working against the Guild. An old Guild collaborator in Solitude may have some information. Objectives #Speak to Mercer Frey. #(Optional) Speak to Brynjolf. #Speak to Gulum-Ei. #Shadow Gulum-Ei. #Confront Gulum-Ei. #Return to Mercer Frey. Walkthrough The quest begins by speaking to Mercer Frey. He thinks he may have finally caught the Guild's anonymous adversary slipping up. From the note provided by the Dragonborn, he deduces that they are likely using an old Guild contact at the East Empire Trading Company in Solitude as a go between. He figures it is Gulum-Ei and wants him shaken down for information. If the Dragonborn choses to speak to Brynjolf before leaving, he'll give more details of who Gulum-Ei is and his involvement with the Guild. He says that Gulum-Ei has no honor and in order to gain any useful information from him, he will need to either be bought off or folllowed in order to gain information that could be used as leverage against him. Either way, Brynjolf makes it clear... Do Not Kill Gulum-Ei. If he is killed, there will be no reward from Mercer Frey. Gulum-Ei Gulum-Ei will most likely be in the Winking Skeever in Solitude. It is possible to persuade him with a high enough Speech skill. Otherwise, he plays stupid at first, in which case bribing him is the only way to get information. If the bribe option is selected, he will say that he has a client that wants a case of firebrand wine, which can be stolen from the Blue Palace. Getting the wine is easy enough - it can just be picked up at the Blue Palace. It's relatively close to the entrance, so the Dragonborn should be able to follow the quest marker. After getting him the wine, he claims not to know anything except that the woman in question has a grudge against Mercer Frey. At this point, he heads out of Solitude down towards the docks and into the East Empire Company Warehouse. He can be pickpocketed for the key to the warehouse. East Empire Company Warehouse Following him into the warehouse requires stealth. It may be easiest to stay on top of the shelves to follow him since the guards are always patrolling, and there's a ramp just behind the small hut near the entrance. An alternative is to remain in the water below the docks. If the guards or Gulum-Ei catch the Dragonborn, they will attack, but they can be killed for no bounty. Upon reaching the end of the shelves, up the stairs and straight on is a small ledge. It is possible to walk across then drop down onto the walkway. At this stage the easiest way to follow him is just to drop into the water and move as slowly and quietly as possible. He can then be followed out of the water, up a ramp through a hidden door. At the farthest northern point is an elevated building. To get to the building there is another ramp leading up to the left of the one to the hidden door. Inside the building on a table is the East Empire Shipping Map, which can be sold to Delvin. Alternatively, the Dragonborn can swim directly across the bay and wait for him under the docks, then follow him into Brinewater Grotto. Brinewater Grotto Inside the grotto are several hostile bandits. There is a bandit swimming in the water, so sneaking can be tricky, but it is possible to sneak past him underwater. There is a chest underwater where he is. A way to get by the bandit in the water and the one on top is, after seeing the two bandits on the dock talking to each other and right before going up those stairs, to the right is a spider web which can be cut down with a weapon. Beyond are three frostbite spiders. When confronted at the end of the line, Gulum-Ei identifies the real target, Karliah. She murdered the former Guild Master and is now after Mercer. Gulum-Ei pleads innocent. He can be killed, but if spared, he becomes available as a fence. Killing him will also forfeit the reward from Mercer. Return to Mercer Frey Returning to Mercer with the location Gulum-Ei said she was headed ('Where the End Began') completes this quest and begins the next, Speaking With Silence. Rewards *Three soul gems (randomly generated) *Gulum-Ei as a fence. *Deed to Goldenglow Estate *Able to upgrade one piece of Thieves Guild Armor (after completing the quest, speak with Tonilia) : #Hood - Prices are 15% better (up from 10%). #Cuirass - Carrying capacity increased to 35 points (up from 20 points). #Gloves - Lockpicking is 25% easier (up from 15%). #Boots - Pickpocket success is 25% better (up from 15%). Trivia *With a high enough sneak skill it is possible to reach Gulum-Ei without being detected by any of the bandits. *The Dragonborn will only be detected when speaking to him, which leads to the comical scenario of several bandits engaging in combat whilst calmly holding a conversation with him. This can be deadly, as the health bar will not be displayed whilst in conversation. *With the silent casting perk, it is possible to conjure something and stay unseen. The bandits will attack it, but Gulum-Ei will run off in another direction. This way it might be possible to speak with him without the bandits attacking. *If the Dragonborn stays in the shadows by the gate, Gulum-Ei will notice them first and walk over to them. Fighting can be avoided during the conversation. Journal Bugs fr:L'imprudence de l'amateur ru:Каприз негодяя Category:Skyrim: Solitude Quests